Cats and Curses
by Redfaerie
Summary: Gaara is the cold, antisocial prince of a kingdom in another realm. Punished by Fate for killing his uncle, he's sent to earth. As a cat! He's suddenly at the mercy of Naruto, who's surprised that his new pet turns into a boy with cat ears at night!
1. Chapter 1

**God. I'm just trying to finish up the fics I already have, and yet all I can do is come up with ideas for NaruXGaa fics. Damn. But oh well. I guess I'll once again become one of those people who has a million fics to work on. Oh well. It's fun. And I never get bored. And I guess I will eventually finish something. Anyways AND THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT : This fic was inspired by the fic **_Minna Nyan! Nyan! _**By **_YamiTenshi_**. Therefore there are some similarities between the two. However, the plot lines are very, very different. I, for one, didn't really like the fic, it just wasn't my thing, but I do like a lot of **_YamiTenshi's_ **other work. She's on my favorite author's list and I am anxiously awaiting updates. Just...not for **_Minna Nyan! Nyan! _**Anyways, go check her stuff out! She's got some really cute NaruXGaa stuff. **

**Anyways, THERE'S AN AMUSING STORY AT THE END OF THIS...WELL...MILDLY AMUSING, AND SOME IMPORTANT NOTES AT THE END. CHECK THEM OUT WHEN YOU'RE DONE!**

**Enjoy the fic! :)**

**One more note, NO, THE WHOLE CHAPTER IS NOT IN ITALICS. ITS KINDA LIKE A RLY LONG YET VERY IMPORTANT FLASHBACK. ACTUALLY, IT'S THE PROLOGUE, BUT I HATE WHEN PEOPLE HAVE A SEPERATE CHAPTER FOR THE PROLOGUE. SO THIS IS JUST...YEAH...IT'S IMPORTANT. READ IT. THE ITALICS DO END. YES THEY ARE LONG BUT PLEASE STICK WITH IT! IT'S REALLY A VERY GOOD STORY, I THINK!**

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

_Prologue:_

_"Yashamaru!"_

_Akihiro Subaku's voice rang out, echoed in the vast room as he started in shock. Before him lay his brother-in-law, a good friend of his and a last link to his wife. Her twin brother. A reminder of a better time. Lying dead on the floor. Was he dead? He had to be? He was crumpled at a slightly awkward angle, blood flooding the floor from a wound in his head. His blond hair was splayed around his skull, drenched in red, that face, so alike, so identical to his wife's, was facing him, slashed and disfigured and as bloody as the rest. The scene was gruesome, horrific. _

_And in the middle of it all, sat his youngest son. He was still, kneeling before the body, perfectly still, a golden lamp clutched in one white-knuckled hand. A dented lamp._

_There was no hesitation as the pieces fell into place, no thoughts in his mind, even as he heard voices behind him. The gasp of a maid, the cries of the the servants. The footsteps of approaching spectators. He was aware of nothing. Nothing other than the scene before him. _

_His son had killed Yashamaru._

_His wife's twin._

_The boy's own uncle, just as he had killed his mother. _

_The boy's head snapped around at his father's shout, his face paler than usual, though his eyes were blank. They showed no remorse, no regret, as they met Akihiro's and at that the man felt rage all anew. His feet pounded forwards, his hand grabbing the front of the boy's shirt, yanking him up until his feet left the ground. Lifting him up by the front of his shirt as if he weighed nothing. He practically did. _

_"What have you done?" he hissed, his voice venomous, his hands shaking with rage, his face red. "You little bastard!" He yelled, "What have you done?" He was shaking him now, back and forth in jerky movements, his vision covered with a film of red. "What have you done?"_

_When the boy failed to respond, he was thrown to the floor, the lamp still in his grip, clattered against the floor. He was clutching at it almost desperately. Clutching at the weapon. The thing that had brought death to Yashamaru. _

_"Let it go!" The man bellowed. When Gaara didn't respond, the man yelled again. "I said let it go! Let it the fuck go!"_

_No response._

_"What?" He asked, his voice somewhat crazed. "What? Are you going to kill me too? Kill me like you did him? Like you did Karura! You're mother!" He was panting heavily and yet Gaara just sat there on the floor, sitting up, though not standing. He met his father's eyes, his own showing nothing other than cool aloofness. No emotions. Nothing at all. But he didn't release the lamp. _

_"I said let it go!" He bellowed, kicking the boy's hand until he was forced to release it, to let it fly and hit the wall in a shatter of broken glass. The clang of metal. Akihiko stared at it a moment before his eyes drifted to his son, to the corpse and back. Closing his eyes with a growl he, pulled his leg back again driving it deep into the boy's stomach, laying him back flat against the floor, his eyes widening, he coughed, gasping for breath. But before he could the action was repeated. And again. And again. Until-_

_"My lord!"_

_Hands clasped the man's arms, restrained him. As he blinked, struggled, he found it was his guards. He stilled, his eyes cooling instantly, though the rage was still evident. It was no good for a king to behave as such around those he commanded. "Release me." He ordered, his voice strong. The voice of one accustomed to being obeyed. Quite used to it._

_Surprisingly, however, they refused._

_"No my lord." The guard on his left replied. "I cannot."_

_"I said", he repeated, his tone dropping menacingly. "Release me."_

_"No. I mean you the utmost respect my liege, but his future has been left to Fate. It's in her hands my lord. To continue would only enrage her."_

_Akihiko took a deep breath, an attempt to compose himself. "Remove the body", he ordered. "and clean up the blood."_

_Hesitantly, the guards released, him venturing off towards where Yashamaru lay, the maids entering, prepared to scrub the floor. He saw them, but he didn't care how much the scrubbed, or what they scrubbed with. The sight would be forever imprinted in his mind, the scent of blood forever packed in his nostrils. And his hatred for the bastard everyone claimed to be his offspring as strong as ever. Burning deep within his breast. _

_The thing had never deserved the life he'd allowed it. He hadn't wanted it any more than his wife. But he'd been merciful tot he child._

_He wouldn't be again._

_He watched as the creature found it's way to it's hands and knees, keeled over and gasping for breath, blood trailing from it's lips. He prided in that blood. Wished there could be more. It should be that thing's blood on the floor, not Yashamaru's._

_The urge to continue was strong, the urge to go over there and finish what he'd started, his hands itching to wrap themselves around it's throat. To squeeze and squeeze until he saw fear in those eyes. Fear, regret, respect. Until there wasn't a single trace of that blank look remaining. And temptation almost won, would have, had the door not flung open again to reveal another man._

_He appeared young, but Akihiro knew he was old. Infinitely so. Despite his young face he was as old as eternity itself, an immortal being. _

_The grandson of Fate._

_Sasori Akasuna._

_His hair, like Gaara's, was red as flame, proof of the Sabaku's distant relation to the gods. The relation that had granted them power over the kingdom. And yet they were distant enough, the blood diluted, so that the inhuman powers their relations once had, had died with them, disappeared through time. But the fear, the sense of respect instill within the citizens remained._

_Yet such respect lay in even the Sabaku's, when faced with their second oldest relative. Outlived only by the goddess of Fate herself. Respected, regardless of the fact that he appeared 15, 16 at the most. Or, more aptly put, feared. _

_He was tall though, and slender, his black cloak trailing the floor, fastened in the front, covering his body completely. Without saying anything, his gray eyes surveyed the scene, his gaze landing on Gaara. For a moment, everything was still. The guards removing the body froze, the corpse wrapped in a tan cloth being carried between them. The maids ceased their cleaning, not daring to move. The tension in the air was high, the power of this being palpable. The power of a being of Fate._

_A being that was only seen ever so often. Only when one committed an act heinous enough to alter their fate. When mortal punishment wouldn't do, or would harm the fate of the one enacting it. The most typical acts were the most deplorable known to the world, murder and rape. Occasionally something else would summon the Fates to this realm, but those were the most common. The most destructive._

_And Gaara Sabaku had just committed the first._

_He'd lifted his eyes, aware of the presence that had entered, watched as Sasori raised a hand, pointing to him with one black fingernail. _

_"Gaara Sabaku, Prince of Sunagakure and third son of Akahiro Sabaku. For the murder of your uncle, Fate has summoned you. Your punishment shall be met. Come with me."_

_Struggling, one arm wrapped around his waist in pain, he found his feet, approaching the god. He didn't miss his father's smile, the slow, satisfied one born from Gaara's apparent pain. But he kept his eyes blank, oddly enough not because he knew the man hated it, but because he felt nothing. Or perhaps he felt too much. All he knew was that his uncle, the only person to ever show him kindness, never really had._

_And now he was dead._

_Dead by Gaara's own hand._

_And he had no clue how to feel about it. He just felt cold. Cold all over. And he supposed his eyes reflected that. If it bothered the old man, than that was his problem. He had more important things to worry about. For example, the cloaked man standing before him. The one who's power's surged, swirled around him like wind expect nothing blew, and in a flash of brilliant light they were gone. No longer in the bloodstained room but in a different realm all together._

_"I've brought him Grandmother."_

_Gaara had never been here, but he knew instantly where he was. He was in the realm of the gods, in the throne room of Chiyo, goddess of Fate. The one woman who held the future of everyone, in every world, in every realm, in her wrinkled hands. Those who saw her seldom returned, but everyone knew her face. She was revered by all, her image carved into statued, printed on currency. And Gaara knew that if he could feel anything now, anything other than this damn consistent numbness, it should be fear._

_But yet he couldn't. _

_The room was wide, the floors a smooth jade, the walls lined with ivory pillars. And in the middle of it all sat Chiyo, atop her ivory throne. It was inset with intricate, swirling carvings, filled with gleaming gold, looking like a ribbon curling through the white. A ribbon with no discernible beginning, no discernible end. _

_As for the goddess herself, she had the appearance of an old woman, though no one knew why. With her powers she could surely take the form of someone younger, more beautiful, and yet she refused. And no one dared question her. _

_Instead she was short, her hair long and gray, piled in a knot atop her head with just the fronts hanging down. Her eyes were small, her face wrinkled and sagging slightly. Strangest of all, she gave off no aura, not an ounce of power. But he knew that to be deceiving. Knew that she was restraining it. Knew that should she ever unleash it it would bring him to his knees._

_Though, given his current state, that probably wouldn't be too hard. _

_"Thank you Sasori", she replied, her tone calm. Then, with a bow, he was gone and it was just her and Gaara, alone in the room._

_And, apparently, a cat._

_He watched as the creature padded across the floor, small and black and what he supposed some people would find adorable. If the smile on the old woman's face was any indication she apparently did. He, however, found himself inching away, refusing to let it weave it's way between his legs. _

_"Do you like cats Gaara?"_

_"No." He hadn't bothered to hide his disgust, knew the question was all but rhetorical. She would already know. He groaned as he sneezed, his abused stomach muscles tensing, dots dancing before his eyes. He coughed, blood splattering his mouth and his hand. _

_"Of course", she replied, her voice dreamy, if not just a little scratchy with age. "You're allergic."_

_He was. Though he loathed it, he, Gaara, bad ass prince of Sunagakure was allergic to cats. It wasn't exactly menacing._

_Because it wasn't a question, he didn't reply. But what was she getting at? He was a murderer. Forget his hands, there was blood coating his entire front, soaking his shirt. It was cold, sticking to his body. Covering him in sin. _

_So why was she talking about cats?_

_As if sensing his thoughts, trying to prove that she could, she let her small smile fall. "You've murdered your uncle. You stand before me now, drenched in his cooling blood. And by doing so, you've altered your fate."_

_He didn't reply._

_"Your punishment"she continued, "Has been decided." She looked at him, directly in his eyes, and for the first time in a while he felt a shiver down his spine, though whether it was from fear or sheer raw power alone, he was not sure. "It's a Fate befitting you. What you truly deserve. What you've earned. May it have the desired effect of punishment, to show one what is right and what is wrong. And may you truly consider the actions that have led to this end. Look down Gaara, and accept the repercussions."_

_He'd have liked to feel the fear, the apprehension he was sure there should be, but felt only numb as his eyes floated to the ground. There was, however, a flicker of surprise when he saw nothing but the small black cat._

_"Wha-" he began, but he was cut off, his voice failing. The cat's yellow eyes began to glow and he found himself immobile. Unable to speak. Unable to look away. The glowing light enveloped him, suffocating him, burning his eyes._

_And then, there was only black.

* * *

_

His head was throbbing, his muscles, his bones. Everything hurt, his stomach double so from his father's anger. That was the first thing he realized as the blackness began to recede, consciousness taking over. The next was that everything was wrong. The smells. The sounds. The very feel of the air. Everything was off, horribly so.

When he opened his eyes, things got no better.

For starters he was on his side in what he assumed was an alley, cold cement under him, very close to a puddle of liquid he wasn't even going to contemplate. There were tall building on either side, reaching up into the sky. There was a horrible whirring sound, like the rush of something large, mechanical sounds and the high pitched drone of what he supposed was a female singing, though a female what was still up for debate. Not to mention the tickle he could feel growing in his nose, that his throat was getting just a little scratchy.

Great. Wherever he was, it had cats too.

Damn cats.

Groaning, every muscle protesting the movement, he attempted to stand and found he was...different.

Smaller.

A lot smaller...and...horizontal. Looking down he was met with two delicate, red, paws, fuzzy with four small toes, a claw extending from each.

He lifted his hand.

The paw moved.

Very slowly he was filled with his first real, deep seated emotion since the murder: Horror.

So this was his punishment. He'd been turned into the one creature he despised most of all. A horrible, flea bitten, rodent eating cat.

He sneezed.

Great. He was allergic to himself.

* * *

Naruto groaned, staring forlornly into his frog shaped coin purse. Once again it was empty, not a coin to be found, much less a bill of some sort. And the sad thing was, he'd been paid yesterday. Even living in a cheap apartment in a bad part of town, the rent still managed to wipe him out.

No matter what anyone says, don't live of your own. It was hell on the checkbook.

Not that Naruto had ever regretted it for a second. No.

Having been orphaned at birth he'd been raised by his grandfather. But when the old man had passed away his only other relative had been his cousin Iruka. The man had never complained, taking Naruto in with open arms, even dropping out of college to do so, but Naruto still felt bad about it. About postponing Iruka's future. He'd only been 14 at the time, in no position to do anything about it, but the second he'd turned 18 he'd hightailed it out of there. Not because life with Iruka was bad, but so Iruka could get back to his life. And while he'd protested Naruto's departure, still obviously worried about him, anyone could see how happy he was to be back in class, working towards a degree once more.

Naruto closed the deflated little frog, stuffing it in his pocket. He'd known that'd be the end of his cash, but it still hurt just a bit to see nothing inside of it.

Besides, he'd gone grocery shopping the night before, and the Ramen he'd spent his last five on had been good.

Damn good.

Which was good, he supposed, seeing as it was the only thing for the next week that wouldn't be cooked in the microwave with instructions to 'just add water'.

He got paid every two weeks, but Iruka had a habit of sending money, right when he suspected Naruto would be running low. Probably because after raising the kid for 4 years he knew that he was hopeless with money.

Oh well. All that mattered was that he was warm and full and happy. Well...warm from the inside anyways. Outside he had the November wind biting at his thin coat and so/so heating back at home. But it didn't really bother him. All things considered, he was where he wanted to be.

Turning the corner, he headed for home.

* * *

Even worse than cats, Gaara hated the cold. So to find himself stuck in a strange, cold, place, in the body of a cat, was far from ideal. Actually, it was as close to hell as he was likely to get.

It only figured that his hell would be cold.

He sighed, weariness sweeping him as he padded with his stupid cat feet towards the end of the alley. Walking, against his best interest, towards the lights and sounds, all the while trying to think of where he'd ended up. Though he had a sinking suspicion that he knew... He just prayed he was wrong.

If not then...

That the Fates, in all their cruelty, had landed him in the Third Realm. The realm of the Unknowing.

Earth.

He just really hoped he was wrong.

And that's when things really blew apart. Stepping out of the alley he was hit with a flash of light. His sensitive eyes slamming closed, his legs dashing forwards, though every instinct told him to remain. The smells were suddenly a thousand times worse, the sounds louder.

There was something loud blaring. Like a horn. More disorienting bright lights.

And then pain.

Lots of pain.

And black.

* * *

Naruto froze, his heart clenching as he watched something furry and red bounce off the tire of a Mercedes, landing awkwardly on the sidewalk. Watched the passersby squeal and flee, watched the blood pool around the creature and watched the rich bastard drive off.

Admittedly, they had tried to stop. But still...

Blinking himself back to the present he dated forwards, across the street and was on his knees in an instant examining it. He found it to be a cat, surprisingly small, practically a kitten with fur the oddest shade of orange. So dark that if he didn't know better he'd have called it red.

But they didn't have red cats...right?

But that was beside the point. Glimpsing the ragged rise and fall of it's sides, he scooped it up, his only thought being how lucky this cat was to have gotten hit right in front of his apartment.

Well...maybe "lucky", wasn't the best word to use... More like... slightly more fortunate?

Either way, he cradled it close to his body as he hurried into the building, sparing not so much as a wave for any of his passing neighbors. They'd forgive him – It wasn't like he made a habit of being unfriendly. And besides, he had more important things to take care of right now.

For example, the small bundle of red currently bleeding in his arms, the blood dark, blending in with the fur. Darkening it further, like water would, only thicker. It groaned as he gently repositioned it in one arm to grab his key, blood dripping onto his shoe, and in the back of his mind he could vaguely remember something from a medical show he'd once fallen asleep to...

Something about not moving the injured...

Uh-oh...

Shoving his key in the lock, he all but kicked in the door, anxious to stop moving the poor thing before he did anymore damage to it.

Laying it atop a towel on the couch, He gently set to work examining it, sincerely hoping it didn't have internal injuries. That it didn't die on his bed, or worse, need a very expensive trip to the vet.

Because he knew, animal lover that he was, that he would take the thing. It would cost him a years salary to do so, but he'd be unable to resist. Because as much as Naruto Uzumaki hated to see anyone suffer, he hated suffering animals more.

They were just so innocent, you know?

If a human ran out into the street and got hit by a car, he'd have felt bad, sure, but the person should have known better. Unless it was a kid of course, or something like that. There were exceptions. But still...

After a brief examination, that he hoped was properly thorough, he concluded that the damage was purely external. There was a gash across his side that bothered him, but the cat didn't appear to have ruptured anything. It's nose wasn't bleeding, nor it's mouth, or ears...or anywhere else where internal bleeding could drain from. He wasn't entirely sure where all that was...but he was pretty sure they weren't.

Taking a cloth from the bathroom, he ran it under some warm water before wiping at the cats body. The fur was long, and matted with dried blood, his side still bleeding, but he was eventually able to clear it away enough for him to smear disinfectant gel over over the scrapes, pack it into the gash before wrapping it with an ace bandage.

He'd never, until this moment, considered his lack of grace a blessing. Now, however, with many medical supplies handy, he was actually rather thankful for his clumsiness.

It saved him quite a lot of money...

After caring for the cat, he left it on the towel, hoping it would wake up soon. Because if the cat didn't regain consciousness it was done for. He couldn't have told you why, exactly, though there were probably several reasons, but he'd seen it on the Animal Planet. Unconscious was bad.

Exhausted, he collapsed on the floor, leaning against the couch, one arm resting on the top by the cat. He wasn't sure if it would make it, would feel horrible if it didn't, but it looked better to him. Laying his head on his arm wearily, he couldn't help but study the creature. It was, after all, unlike any cat he'd ever seen. There was a moment, when he'd first glimpsed it, when he'd questioned it it was even a cat at all.

But no. Upon closer examination he could tell it was. It was just...well...strange.

It was thin, more so than could sit right with Naruto. It's skull was so small, it's legs seemed so fragile it was a miracle they hadn't broken. That his head hadn't been crushed. It's tail was just a little crooked, though if it was like that before or not he wasn't sure. But by far, the most unusual thing about the animal, was it's fur.

Even without the blood, it was blood red.

He'd wanted to call it dark orange earlier, in his panic, but he could now see that he was wrong. It was, unmistakably, red. Almost crimson.

Reaching out out a hand, he rubbed one finger between his pointy red ears in amazement, the fur like silk.

This cat was different, true, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. People had been calling Naruto different all his life, he'd fully accepted that he was. After all, denying it would do him no good. Not when it was so blatantly obvious.

He smiled as a fuzzy, red, triangle twitched under his finger, wondering if perhaps Fate had sent this cat to him. Not that he knew of the other realms, of magic, or of the actual Fates. Of Chiyo or Sasori. But in his figurative, human, earthling sense, he wondered if perhaps this cat had been sent specifically to him.

He was awfully lonely in this apartment by himself.

Perhaps this cat was meant to keep him company.

Yes, he thought. He'd like a pet.

* * *

**WHOO! I FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST EVER, MULTI-CHAPTER NARUXGAA FIC!GO ME!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. It was fun to write. I like this fic a lot. I hope it's just a little different from all the other become-a-cat- fics out there. I like to keep things original. Anyways, onto that amusing story:**

**FIRST A NOTE: Yes. He is fine. Yes, he did get hit by a car. He can be fine after that, my do was. There is, however, a reason behind it for those people it may bother. You will find out in the next chapter. **

**Remember how in my first authors note in the beginning I mentioned **_Minna Nyan! Nyan! _**By **_YamiTenshi_**. Well, I was reading the summary for that fic one night while hanging out with my friends. **_Grimmgray _**and **_Xemnas321_ **were hanging out, spending the night, and I'm reading the summary of the fic to **_Grimmgray_**. **_Xemnas321_ **was bringing in a blanket from the other room and just when I finished reading the summary ( it's about Naruto saving a cat and a cat god rewarding him and stuff. Lots of mentions of cats.) when I hear a meow. I thought it was **_Xemnas321_**, but no. It's my neighbors cat, at my open window...My room is on the second story...**

**But anyways...irony anyone? **

**Anyways, I thought it was amusing. ( I've since unofficially adopted that cat. I love cats :) )**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. **

**_Redfaerie **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I'm glad a few of you actually read this! Including **_YamiTenshi_**, which was cool, considering her fic inspired it :) THIS CHAPTER WAS SOOOO HARD TO WRITE!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hell.

They'd sent him to hell. And if the flashing lights, putrid smells, and blaring mechanical noises hadn't convinced him of that, there was always the boy in front of him. The boy that was screaming a mile a minute into something he remembered being referred to as a telephone.

It wasn't something available in his technology-deficient world, but then, it wasn't needed. He was one of the Knowing. Where his world lacked machines, it had magic. Not accessible to the people, but through items handed down from the Fates. Enough so that even the highly advanced technology of the human world, the kind he'd read about it books, was all but obsolete.

But either way, the boy was yelling into it. And the worst part was, he didn't seem to be aware of just how loudly he was speaking.

Considering the pounding in his skull, he'd have liked nothing more that to stab him through his freakishly bright, yellow, head.

The idea was somewhat foiled, however, with the returned realization of his paws. His eyes were watery too, but he wasn't sure if that was because of his allergies or the sudden pain that wracked his small body the second he so much as twitched.

It was probably the former. He'd endured pain plenty a time before. And always in silence. But this time, however, whether it was from this foreign body, or the surprise of the ache, sudden and piercing – A drastic difference from the groggy, numb feeling he'd awoken too. That blissful half-consciousness.- he found himself releasing the tiniest of whimpers. Curling his newly flexible body inwards, tucking his feet up to his body, his little red tail instinctively wrapped it's way around so that he formed a perfect little ball.

If he'd been in his right mind enough to realize this, how utterly cute he appeared, he would have been appalled.

As it happened, however, he was oblivious to his image as he curled tighter in an attempt to stop the pain. Apparently, whatever it was that had hit him hurt. A lot. And he was fairly certain that it would have killed him. Under normal circumstances anyways.

You know. When the Fates weren't fucking with him.

Damn life-saving assholes.

Unfortunately for Gaara, his small, pained "mew", managed to reach the ears of his loud, bright host.

"- No, Sakura. I don't think it's- Well, yes there _was_ a lot of blood- What?- What? Do you want the thing to die? No- I mean-!"

"Mew."

Blinking in surprise, Naruto's head whipped around, his eyes finding the small ball of red fur, curled tightly on a towel atop his bed. With a quick dismissal – "Yell at me later I'm busy, bye bye now." - He was at the bed in an instant, struck with the realization that he had absolutely no clue what to do. His veterinary skills had extended to the end of their reach, and if they hadn't been enough...well...

Then he was about to be out a couple hundred dollars...

Leaning over the small animal, he wondered if it was okay to move it. He'd meant to ask Sakura while they were on the phone, had fully intended to. In fact, it was what had prompted the call. Being pre-med, he'd figured she was the closest thing he was getting to a free veterinary consult.

Unfortunately, being Sakura, she'd felt the need to yell at him first, distracting him from his goal.

That was very easy to do.

Watching the creature tremble, however, was more than he could stand, and with the desperate hopes that he wasn't doing it more harm than good, he scooped it up, holding it against is chest as he settled himself against he arm of the sofa. It let out another small, strangled sound and twitched a little, but he just held it still, whispering to it in a soothing tone and rubbing it in between its ears until it stilled.

Gaara froze, too weak to do anything but. He'd tried to push away, to protest, but all his efforts amounted to mild twisting and a pathetic little sound that made that arms around him tighten. It was a strange feeling, being physically close to someone, something he hadn't felt in years.

Something he hadn't wanted to feel. It made his skin crawl, as if a million tiny, probing insects were trekking across it. Made his stomach churn, his muscles coil. He wanted to escape. He hated this feeling. The feeling of being trapped, defenseless. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to get away, and yet no matter how hard he fought it was for naught. He simply wasn't strong enough, his voice too soft.

Some small, foreign, part of him could recognize the blond's actions, realize that it was an attempt at comfort, but that did nothing to quell his anxieties. Rather it angered him, the pure stupidity of it.

Because more than the mind blowing pain coursing through his veins, was the mental anguish, that the blond could do nothing for.

Nothing but worsen.

He felt his eyes grow heavy, despite the rapid pounding of his heart, as he made feeble attempts to regulate his breathing. Refusing to breathe deeply, it simply hurt too much to do so, he closed his eyes. Tried to focus on the consistent intake and outtake of air. On that and nothing else. To fall asleep. It went against every instinct he had, but as far as he could see it was the only way.

Call him weak, but he wanted this over. He wanted to close his eyes and open them some time later, alone and numb. That was what he knew, could deal with. What he was used to. It was preferable to all else.

He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to concentrate, but it was proving difficult. Along with his breathing there was the rise and fall of the blond's chest, the steady thumping of the heart deep inside. And worst of all that damn finger. The one rubbing little circles on his head. He hated it.

But apparently cats liked that sort of thing. He found his mind in conflict with his feline body, the nerve endings.

The boy's touch was filthy, all but burned.

But apparently, the cat wanted more.

Fighting down the urge to rub against the finger, he forced himself to concentrate on his breaths once more until he slipped into sleep.

* * *

He woke up panting, cold inside and out. It was as if he'd swallowed ice water. As if it was running through his veins.

He'd dreamed. Horrid, fever dreams, reverting him to age six. To his first, ever so innocent, meeting with _him_. Of being locked out in the rain, of being approached by him. Of the fear, sharp and instant, mistaking him for his mother. Her ghost, come for revenge like Kankuro always said it would.

It was an honest mistake. He looked just like her. But he wasn't, as he'd learned. He'd followed the strange man inside, thankful to be in from the biting cold, and into the parlor where his family had lay : His father stretched out on the couch, Temari curled in an armchair folding paper fans, Kankuro playing with toy soldiers.

And then he'd learned that the man was his uncle. Uncle Yashamaru, his mother's twin. And that he was lonely, missed his family, and had never gotten to know Gaara. Had never even met him. Had sworn that that was why he'd come. And hell, it might have been. He certainly hadn't stayed long, just a week or so. And then he was gone.

But he'd been nice, and Gaara had liked him. He'd spoken to him in a soft voice, played games with him, and listened when he spoke. And for once in his life he'd been treated normally. Kindly. And he'd been sad when the man had left.

The memory wasn't anything terrifying or disgusting, but it still chilled his blood, even while he was surrounded in an unknown warmth. Even more so as he came to, realized where he was. That the warmth was the blonde from before. He had the heinous cat form that Gaara had become, tucked safe against his chest, his arms wrapped tight around him, while leaning against the arm of his couch, fast asleep. Holding him tight.

Entirely too tight.

Touching him entirely too much.

Forcing himself back he tried his best to escape the blonde's grip, his body still weak, still shaky, though the pain has lessened. But it had been replaced with disgust. Repulsion, at the boy's touch. It was filthy.

He felt his stomach give a violent turn at the contact while alarms went off in his head, his small body unable to forcibly remove himself from the blonde's grasp. Hissing, he writhed, fighting down the nausea. Pulling out his claws he began to scratch mercilessly, tearing at the flesh, drawing blood.

That worked.

The boy awoke with a shout, his arms slackening enough for Gaara to escape, though his skin still crawled. For the first time, he was aware of the darkness around him. Apparently night had fallen while he'd dreamt. Instinctively, he dashed into the first door he could find, finding it to be a bedroom, jumped up onto the window seat, only to find the glass locked tight.

He could hear the boy saying something, hear him moving, had to resist flinching when his bright head came into view as he coiled agaainst the class and hissed. It was cold, chilled from the night air and felt good. It was hard, and cold. Things he was used to.

He groaned, though it came out as a somewhat pathetic mew, as his head throbbed, his heartbeat having yet to decelerate, his stomach giving another lurch. He could hear the blonde talking, but he didn't know what he was saying. He couldn't hear over the roaring in his ears.

He pressed himself against the glass harder as his host approached, saying those things he couldn't hear. He hissed, swiping out with his claws, as a hand reached towards him. It pulled back, but soon began again.

He hated this. The disorientation. The contact. It would kill him, he was sure, having to hand it to the fates. Could they pick a punishment or what? Trapping him here, in this realm, on this planet, with this damn boy. As a fucking cat! A small, cute, animal who's only defense were small teeth and claws that apparently had no effect on the boy before him. He could see it, in his wavering vision, the blood dripping down his arms.

Blood.

So much blood.

Human! He wanted to be human! He could see the latch on the window. The one easily opened my evolved, opposable, thumbs. Thumbs he didn't have. But damn it, he was so close! He could feel the temperature of the air, see the shine of the moon. The twinkle of the stars. If only this damn glass wasn't in the way.

If only he was still human.

Human.

And then suddenly, the pain was back.

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened, his throat constricting, finding himself incapable of sound. Only able to stare at watch...whatever the hell was happening. One minute he'd been asleep, the next he'd been awake, his arms bleeding, and the small animal bolting into the other room.

On one hand, he'd been relieved that the animal was intact enough to bolt at all.

On the other, he was bleeding rather profusely...

But he'd ignored that, honestly unable to remember if he'd shut the stupid window. Apparently he had, he'd noted, as he watched the animal curl itself as tight as possible, appearing terrified and just a little unwell. It's eyes were glassy, which he was a bad sign. It had utterly freaked out, obviously afraid of him, and he wondered for the first time if maybe taking him in hadn't been the wise thing to do.

But it wasn't like he could do anything now. And so instead he'd whispered to it softly, reaching his hand out slowly, even when it clawed at him. He could deal with that. His arms were already bleeding anyways.

But this...

He watched as the creature screamed, it's back arching in the pale shaft of moonlight. It was crying, screeching and then it began to contort. It's limbs elongating, the fur disappearing. It was a great and terrible thing to watch, his heart in his throat, stepping back. Wanting to run and yet unable to move.

And then it was over. Kneeling on the ground, before him was a boy, pale and naked, with hair as red as blood. He was panting, his eyes squeezed tight, his chin tucked against his neck, pointing his face towards the floor.

And on top of his head, sat two perfect, tiny, pointed ears. Fuzzy, red, triangles flattened against his head in pain.

Naruto tried to speak, but failed, his throat emitting only the tiniest squeak. But apparently it was enough. The boy's head lifted looked up at him, though Naruto had to wonder if he could see. His eyes, though a brilliant green, were glazed over, and disoriented. He stared at Naruto for a moment.

And then lurched forwards, vomiting at his feet.

* * *

**So, that chapter was interesting! I'm sorry it's so damn short, but that just seemed like a good place to stop. I honestly don't know how good this chapter is, so I hope it didn't suck! Also, for those of you who like this fic, I have a few more NaruXGaa ones planned. That's all I can seem to come up with lately...Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this!**

**_Redfaerie**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey guys. This fic is very slowly gaining popularity :) That makes me happy. I write for a few more popular fandoms so I'm used to a mild onslaught of reviews when I update. This kind of trickles...But that's okay. And everyone who did review is very deeply loved! Seriously! You guys rock! IMPORTANT COMMENTS AT THE END.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto stared, frozen. He could do nothing else. After all, what exactly did one do when witnessing a cat transform into some strange...catboy...

Cleaning the floor may have been a good suggestion. It wasn't, however, at the top of his list. That spot was reserved at screaming and fleeing. And perhaps dropping some acid so he would at least have some sort of explanation for this.

Because yes, an explanation would be nice. Something to convince him that there shouldn't be men in white bursting in with hypodermic needles. Big needles. Very big needles and-

He was brought out of his pondering – if you'd really call it that...- by a sound, sort of a grunt, small and quiet, from the floor. His eyes had gone unfocused, lost in his mind, but they snapped back to the boy...cat...thing..before him.

Whatever it was had shifted, apparently causing itself pain as it did so, into a sitting position with his knees bent in front of him. He was still staring at Naruto in that creepy, detached way, as if he didn't see him at all. Nor did he move again, instead sitting very still. And somehow, Naruto found his fear seeping away, replaced instead with an odd curiosity. Without fear to hold him, he found himself stepping forwards just a little, his eyes roaming the creature before him, eager for every detail.

After all...this wasn't exactly a common occurrence.

As he inspected the boy, a few things became very apparent. Besides the odd, red, cat ears perched atop his messy red hair, besides his green eyes that were slowly clearing, there were other striking features to him. Like the fact that he was perhaps the palest individual known to man. He was pale as a ghost, though watching him sit there, watching him blink in what Naruto recognized as shock, he seemed more like porcelain. Small and thin and fragile. Which was another thing. Besides his height, which – though he'd never seen him stand- Naruto figured to be several inches below his, there was his width. His very volume. The point being that there wasn't much of it.

He was skinny. He couldn't be called trim or slender, because frankly he wasn't. There wasn't any muscle to provide muscle tone, nor was there any fat. There was just milky pale skin and bone, several of which were visible. His ribs, for example, wouldn't have been too difficult to count, should Naruto have thought of it. He didn't, however, because his brain had stopped there. Because it was then that he truly realized that his guest was butt naked.

Which signaled that all examination should stop there. But from what he'd already seen, Naruto had determined that he was, ultimately, human. He had a human build to his body, to his limbs. In fact, if not for the ears, he'd have been able to pass him on the street without a second thought.

But he'd examined the cat too. And it'd definitely been a cat.

* * *

Gaara blinked, trying to clear his head. His muscles were burning, his joints popping, his mind was filled with haze, ideas and thoughts bouncing around unable to be caught. It was infuriating.

But gradually the smoke cleared, the ache in his body lessening, his stomach settling. Slowly he became aware of a change, that his body was bigger, suddenly more awkward. As his eyes came into focus, he was met with the room, the same as before, and blue. An annoyingly familiar blue. And it was staring. At him.

And as if everything wasn't frustrating enough, he couldn't quite decipher the look in them. It was something around amazement, or wonder or something, perhaps some fear? If there wasn't there should be, he concluded, considering this boy was just a stupid member of the Unknowing. Fool. Instinctively his apathetic face turned down at the mere thought, crinkling into a scowl, his eyes narrowing into a glare.

Whoever this idiot was, he hated him. Who did this sickeningly bright – In color only, surely not intelligence – Unknowing think he was, smiling and yelling into the phone and putting his filthy hands all over him. He didn't care if it was to bandage him from that hideous contraption's onslaught or not, he-

Bandage. Though he refused to let he shock encroach upon his off putting expression, he let his eyes drift down to examine his body. Indeed, the injuries were gone, leaving his body to ache with all new pain. The kind received from having one's entire form shift into something different, from bone structure to muscle size. His back hurt the worst, his spine mourning the loss of it's extra vertebrates.

Burt that didn't matter, he realized with a jolt. Because he was human now.

"Um-"

Ignoring the boy as he finally seemed to muster up the courage to speak, he leapt up. Because, despite his muscle's protest, he could now. Because he was human.

And he was also very naked.

He felt very cold all of a sudden, a feeling that had nothing to do with the temperature. Especially when the idiot boy who'd stepped back in surprise, blinked once, his eyes moving lower down Gaara's body.

There wasn't anything sexual intention it it, and he'd jerked his eyes up as quickly as possible, flushing red just a little bit. Not that he found it that strange seeing a naked man, he had gone to high school, been in the locker room at shower time. And even if he had found the set up, in the beginning, just a tad bit too much like prison, he'd gotten over that. After all, no one was confined in the locker room with only the male population to satisfy themselves with. And so with that it had become alright...mostly...

But still. No matter how comfortable he'd become with that kind of situation, all things considered...this was...different.

In so many ways.

Gaara froze, staring at him. This stupid, abrasive, imbecile...slowly feeling his hatred for him grow. As if he hadn't despised him before...

This was wrong. This foolish boy had no right to look at him, at his body. It was wrong. And vile and -

And disgusting. The blonde had squeezed his eyes closed, turned around, his face red, was mumbling something that he supposed was an apology, but it didn't matter. He couldn't hear it. He could hear nothing over the roaring of his blood in his ears. Over the sound of his own rage.

His eyes darted,taking quick surveillance of his surroundings. Of this miserable room. There was the window seat, and a couch shoved in the corner by a desk. With a candle and a mail and-

Springing forwards he there and back it seconds, a letter opener firmly in his grasp. In another instant he was behind the blonde, one hand wrapped around his mouth, the other holding the letter opener, pressed into his throat, not quite drawing blood, but almost. And it was making breathing just a little difficult. Naruto gasped, this horrified strangled sound of surprise as he was spun around and shoved back against the wall, the weapon never leaving this throat.

His eyes widened as he all but gaped at the boy before him. At the murderous intent in his eyes. At the pale white of his knuckles clenched around the tool. And it took him a moment for the true fear to set in.

He was going to die.

Because he rescued a cat.

Biting back a morbid laugh, he wondered if they could put that on his tombstone.

"Who do you think you are?" The boy hissed suddenly, his voice dripping with hatred, and rage. And something else Naruto couldn't quite place. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"N-naruto", he sputtered, struggling futilely, only to feel the cool metal press into his throat, feel a warm drop of blood sliding down his skin. "Who're..._what_ are you?"

He leaned forwards, his nakedness forgotten in the presence of his wrath. "I am Gaara Sabaku, prince of the Otherworld, and-" he drew a small line across the blonde's throat, the sight of the blood somewhat soothing. Blood was good. "Soon to be your executioner."

His eyes were cold as Naruto peered into them, searched them for anything. Any hint of humanity or kindness. Anything he could use. But he found nothing in the boy's eyes. There was nothing to find. They were cold and hard, like chips of emeralds embedded within his face. Nothing but icy resolution.

Theres a time, they say, when life flashes before your eyes. And maybe for some it does. In Naruto's case, however, nothing appeared. All he saw was Gaara's face, smooth and furious. And rather than watch his life play out before him, allowing him proper grievance time for every wrong doing, along with every right, good times he'd never have again, there was...resolution. Acceptance, perhaps.

He was going to die. It was more solid than his realization of the fact, and didn't strike fear into him. It was just a fact. In fact, he found himself feeling somewhat...relieved. He, Naruto Uzumaki, age 20, was going to die.

So it didn't matter what he did now. He could say whatever he wanted, ask any question that struck him. What's the worst that could happen?

"Why? I've done nothing but try and help you! And sure, I may not have done the best job but I _tried. _Even when you had that freaky transformation from a cat I didn't freak out! I was still going to help you, because that's what good people do! And I like to think I'm a pretty good per-"

"I don't care how good of a person you are", he seethed, digging the metal in, making him wince. But it was in the side of his throat, he'd be okay. For now. "Do you know _why_ I was in the form of that putrid creature? It was a punishment." He could almost have laughed at the blonde's confused expression. Almost. "A punishment for killing my uncle. I killed him with nothing more than a desk lamp and malicious rage, and felt _nothing_ as I watched him bleed. Watched him die." His scowling mouth turned upwards ever so slightly into a grin a thousand times colder than his blatant anger. "And I'd liked him", he added, to watch the blonde's eyes go wide. "So tell me. Why should I have any trouble doing away with you?"

He wouldn't. He was a cold blooded killer that Naruto had let into his house. Granted, he'd thought he'd been a cat, but still...

Glancing at the clock overhead, he wondered what his time of death would be. What his estimated time of death would end up as. Wondered if his spirit would be around to compare the two.

Wondered how Iruka would take it. That thought saddened him a little, that he hadn't seen Iruka lately...

And it was then, amongst this variety of thoughts, that he came to perhaps the most important realization of all. It wasn't night, so much as early morning. The sun, in fact, was slowly creeping it's fingers into the room, casting pale shadows. Lighting Gaara from behind. It added to the crazy look.

"Well?" He demanded, shoving Naruto backwards further. "What?"

"Noth-"

Pulling back, he aimed it at his Adam's apple, plunged it towards it, and then it happened. The letter opener was an inch away, when it dropped in midair, fell clattering to the ground. Because Gaara could no longer hold it. Because he was too busy shrinking, his body screaming in pain as his muscles compressed, vertebrates grew, elongating into a tail that definitely hadn't been there before.

Perhaps the only thing that didn't change were his ears, which had been there before.

The world was violently hot, the violently cold, as his body morphed into it's unnatural form. And then it was done.

And he was, yet again, a cat.

What the fuck?

* * *

**Okay. For starters, I'm sorry if this seems like it's going slow. It should pick up I the next chapter. But I thank you, everybody who has stuck with me this far. Oh, I'd also like to apologize for the chapter length. Typically my chapters are about 6, but these are 4. Bleh. But whatever. **

**Secondly, I'd like to spread the word about my profile. Yes, I clutter it up with useless fun/funny junk, but at the bottom, right above my fics, you will find Announcements, and a Fic-Progress Board, tracking where I am in my latest chapter. The entries are dated, for accuracy, and are updated fairly often. I like to keep my fans informed :) **

**LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER WHERE SOMETHING ACTUALLY HAPPENS!**

**_Redfaerie**


	4. Chapter 4

**My. God. The world is against me. There was like...a million things keeping me from writing. I have fics that haven't been touched in months that I should really get back to. But I can't muster up any motivation. Lucky for you guys. Because I can. For some reason, actually write this. Cool :) Enjoy!**

**LIKE ALWAYS, IMPORTANT NOTES AT THE BOTTOM!

* * *

**

** Chapter 4**

He had the worst luck.

That was the conclusion he'd come to during the thirty minute walk to work. He shivered, wrapping jacket more tightly around him in an effort to preserve some warmth. It failed, but it was a valiant effort. And it wasn't really that big a deal.

He had bigger problems than the cold.

The strange, homicidal, human-cat, thing in his house for example. The one who, just an hour or so before, had tried to kill him with his own letter opener.

He'd never been so thankful to have someone – Something? - turn into a cat in his life. He could still remember it, the chill of the body pressed against his, equal to the cool steel against his throat. The low voice that hissed at him.

And then the steel had been gone, had clattered against the floor. The creature had frozen in shock, had twisted and screamed as he reformed against his will. As his body shrunk and bones changed. Looking back on it, he could almost forget the fear of death, almost muster up some pity for the creature. For the obvious pain it was in.

Almost.

The last time he'd seen it had been seconds after the transformation. It had sat there for a moment, paralyzed by either shock or pain, before darting into the other room and under the sofa. Naruto had felt no need to disturb him. He did, however, lock the bathroom door while he showered and prepared for work. So what if he was an hour early? There was no way in hell he was staying in this house.

Except...you know...when he had to go back there... But the way he saw it, it gave him a whole day to figure out a course of action.

He'd considered leaving the door open, or a window unlocked, but had wisely thought against it. He wasn't exactly lodging in the good part of town. Hell, Kiba had had his fridge stolen two weeks ago. His _fridge!_ From the 5th floor! The robbers had never been caught. Really, Naruto didn't know whether to despise or respect them. After all, someone who could move and entire refrigerator down four flights of stairs in the dead of night without detection definitely deserved some sort of props in his book.

Part of him sort of hoped that thing, whatever it was, would have regained it's human form and escaped by the time he returned. Considering his luck, however, that was very unlikely.

He was lost in thought as he turned the corner, imagining the night in his mind, focused on the image of him as a human. He'd been on the floor then, panting from the pain of having his body twisted in a twisted, convoluted way. He'd been naked then, but that hadn't really mattered, and he'd quickly averted his eyes. Instead he'd noticed other things. His pale, pale, skin, almost translucent. He could probably see his veins, thin and blue, beneath his skin, if he were to look. His hair, bright red, had contrasted greatly against it. As had his eyes, bright green, almost glowing. They were ringed in black, from lack of sleep, or perhaps something else. Either way, it was if those two features had been thrown upon a white canvas for the sole purpose of creating contrast. Bringing them out. Drawing attention to themselves.

Without the shock or panic, without the fear of death hanging above him, he could view the boy as almost beautiful. Almost because it was a dark kind of beauty, that he didn't quite reach. There was something off...something wrong. His skin had been too pale, his body too thin. He could remember his ribs sticking out just a bit, the way the bags under his eyes had looked. He had, Naruto realized, looked very frail just then. Almost sickly. Vulnerable.

That realization was a shock, one that jolted away his fear. But he soon corrected himself. That thing wasn't frail or weak, he'd proven that.

But something wasn't...right... He could sense it. Wondered why he cared at all. He was bringing up the vision of his eyes, all green and glazed, set against blueish black and powder white, when it happened.

He was pushed backwards as he ran, smack-dab, into something. Some_one_ he realized as he regained his balance, having only stumbled a bit. The woman he'd collided with, had fallen to the ground. Blinking he knelt down instantly, heartfelt apologies flowing easily.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to, are you alright?"

The woman sat up, dusting herself off. She was an odd woman, dressed in a long, black, coat buttoned from foot to throat, with a hood. It had fallen from her head in the fall and she didn't bother to right it. She was a young woman, he could see, maybe twenty or so, with long orange hair. He found it bothered him slightly, reminding him eerily of the creature under his sofa at home, but he shook the apprehension off. It wasn't this woman's fault that the supernatural being to attempt to take his life had red hair. When she looked up at him, he felt a small bit of relief, that her eyes were brown.

"I'm alright." She replied, standing, taking his hand when he offered it. "It was my fault. I should have been paying more attention."

"No, I was thinking about...stuff...I don't do it a lot so-"

"No. " She said again, her voice soft and melodic, but firm. Her eyes looked up – For she was a good deal shorter than him- locking directly onto his. "It was mine. But I can make it up to you."

"Oh!" He blinked, shaking his head a bit to clear the fog that had gathered in it. "You don't have to do anything like that. Really."

"Oh...I insist." Her eyes were locked onto his again. It was the strangest feeling. It wasn't love, or lust. It wasn't even disconcerting. But he suddenly had the strangest faith in her. It was if he'd believe her every word...only...he wouldn't. Not if she told him the grass was blue, or the sky red. It could be described, perhaps, as an intense feeling of reassurance. Either way, he found himself nodding. Encouraging her to, almost longing for it.

"I have a gift for you, something to benefit you greatly." Her pretty lips curved up in a smile. "You've recently acquired an animal haven't you? One that's somewhat...problematic... So here." Reaching beneath her coat she pulled a strip of green leather that he recognized as a collar. There was a bell on it that jingled a little as she held it out to him. "A gift." she repeated, "And a good one. A special one. Put this on him and I'm sure things will get easier. Cats are far more _obedient _when _collared. _I'm sure you'll agree."

And the the contact was broken, her melodic voice gone, and she was simply smiling up at him, folding the collar into his hands. "Take good care of him now." She smiled. And then, before he could respond, as the fog fled his brain, she was gone, around the corner. Shaking his head, he tried to rationalize what had just happened...

And then gave up...

Stuffing the collar in his pocket, he continued on to work.

* * *

Pressed up against the building, the young woman peered out after the blonde, a smile curving her lips. She'd watched him for some time now. She knew his name, his age, his history. Everything he had to hide. And so she knew he was innately good. Loud, goofy and clumsy perhaps, but also kind, considerate, and caring. It was so rare these days to find anyone essentially good and she found that she liked him immensely. She'd confused him, she knew, with what he surely found to be odd talk and bewitchment, found it rather amusing. But that didn't really matter. She'd gotten her message across, knew that he would obey, because in this he had no choice. It was her word, and her word was law.

Still smiling to herself, she turned and walked off down the street, her coat turning to silk, her spine bending just a big. In an instant her skin was wrinkled, her hair turned gray, though still hanging free around her shoulders A man stared at the transformation, stunned at the change, but blinked as a ripple of light resembling a heat wave flickered across her.

And then Chiyo was gone, back to the realm of the fates, while the man pondered over what he interpreted as an optical illusion.

* * *

There were dust-bunnies. They tickled his nose. At least he supposed they did. He'd had a constant tickle there since he'd shrunk down into this pathetic, mangy, creature. That damn tickle, however, was the least of his worries. Closing his eyes, he curled into a ball once more, tucking his tail around himself protectively. He was shaking.

It had stopped, mostly, as his heartbeat settled. He'd watched the boy's feet from beneath the couch, knew he'd left the apartment, but hadn't moved. Be it laziness or feline instincts, this couch felt about as safe as he could get in this damned world.

He'd wondered if he'd left anything unlocked, any way to escape, but then quickly decided that it didn't matter. So what if the stupid human had left the door unlocked, he had no way to open it. He cracked an eye, sending a scathing glance towards his tiny, red, paws, before sighing.

No. He was stuck here. For now. At least until the blonde came back. Maybe then, if the boy had any sense, he would open the door and calmly let him leave... though he doubted the guy was ever calm.

_He was calm then..._

Unbidden, his mind drifted to the memory of before. Yes...he had indeed been quite calm when faced with death. The scene forced itself into his mind, the panic. His heart had been frantic, almost exploding from his chest. His body had been hot with rage, and before he knew it he'd held the boy's life in his hands. Pressed the metal to his throat. He'd been forced to retrain him, his anger overpowering his disgust as his body pressed against his. His disgust at the very contact.

He shuddered at the thought of it. Of touching him.

Of touching anyone.

Gaara Sabaku did not do physical contact.

He'd have killed him. He knew there was a part of the blonde that may have doubted it, but he was wrong. Gaara really would have done it. One more moment and he'd have plunged the steel into his throat, heard him choke and gurgle as the blood had swelled forth, felt it spill, hot over his hands...

In his mind's eye he could imagine the scene playing out differently. Could feel the blonde's breath grow shallow as his life drained from him, pooling on the floor. As he fell limp in his grip, fell to the ground with a splash as Gaara let him drop. As he stared up, his eyes wide and lifeless...

The same eyes as-

No!

Gaara snapped his eyes open, forced his thoughts away. As he forced his heart to slow down, his breathing to calm, he realized that his claws had come out, were digging into the cheap floor.

No. He refused to react like this. So what if he'd have killed the blonde, if he'd killed his uncle. He'd deserved it. Deserved far worse for what he'd done. He didn't regret it for a moment, refused to. He didn't care.

Which was what he told himself, as he shoved his feelings back and tried to think of other things. Tried to force away the image of those dead, staring, eyes.

* * *

There was nothing like mindless, menial labor, to take your mind off the freak happenings of the day. And so he'd thrown his all into flipping the burgers, pressing them against the grill and shoving them onto their little cooling rack. Never, in the history of WacDonalds, had their patties been cooked to such exquisite perfection.

Now if only Ino would get off the phone and pay attention to what was supposed to be going on them... Seriously, he'd been forced to watch at least five of his perfectly grilled patties die prematurely due to incorrect condiments. He'd done condiment duty before...it wasn't difficult.

So for the rest of the day he'd allowed the tasks to consume him, refusing to think of anything having to do with magic, near death experiences, or even cats in general.

And yet the thought always seemed to remain there, personified as the weight in his pocket, that he remembered was as green as a pair of haunting, feline, eyes.

* * *

Gaara tensed at the sound of the lock, the quiet clicking of the tumblers as the key turned, the creak of the old hinges, the sound of footsteps on the floor. His muscles were coiled, ready to spring, as he watched the blonde's feet inch away from the door, his mind running through millions of plans, ways to escape. Plans that were crushed as he reached back and swung the door closed. And then he was still.

Gaara was still beneath the couch, staring at the unmoving sneakers beside the door. They were ratty and torn, perhaps a lighter color once, but now a dark gray, with a hole in one side and frayed laces, messy writing scrawled across the surface in various colored pens. For a moment, he wondered if it was that he couldn't afford new shoes or if he was just attached to that pair. It was probably the latter, he thought with contempt. He seemed like the kind of idiot that would get all sentimental like that.

There was a moment more of silence in which the shoes didn't move, before...

"I know you're still here."

Gaara froze, his claws subconsciously digging into the floor, digging in deeper when it came to his attention. He wanted to feel the scrape of them against the wood, know that they were sharp. Anything to fight off the intense feeling of vulnerability that came with being small and furry and _fragile. _

"Just come out." He called again, the feet shifting a little as he moved to look around, his shadow falling long across the floor. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Honestly, Naruto was a little surprised at how steady his voice was, the steadiness of his hands. Here he was, standing in the middle of the room, calling for the unnatural creature who'd tried to murder him the night before. He wasn't sure how they were calm, his heart was racing a mile a minute, the collar in his pocket seeming heavier and heavier. The strange woman's eyes appeared in his mind, her words ringing in his ears, that odd aura that encircled her seeming to permeate the air. That odd persuasion...

The way that he somehow knew that it all circled around this collar.

The collar and the cat. He knew that somehow the two were connected. That he needed to connect them...

And to do that, he'd need to find it...

When it failed to appear, he tried again.

"Look, I don't know what the fuck you are, but I think you can understand me. I know you could last night..." This time he did shudder. " I just want to talk to you. You don't want to be here and I can't say I want a homicidal roommate. Just come out from wherever you are."

Peering out, he watched at the boy sat against the wall, apparently content to wait, indecision tugging at him. Part of him wanted to stay where he was, beneath the sofa . But the other part, the one that was furious at his current weakness and starving, the part that despised being trapped and wanted desperately to escape, was urged to crawl out.

Naruto's eyes widened as he caught sight of the creature, tiny and soft-looking, hesitantly creeping from the couch. It was a strange contrast to the person from his memory. It looked as it did when he first found it – sans the blood- all cute and innocent. It looked like the sort of thing one wanted to scoop up and cuddle, soothing it's worries and protecting it from all harm, and for a moment it was as if everything from the night before had been nothing more than a bad dream.

But then the collar seemed to almost give a throb, and he remembered that this creature should still have the blood, the injuries. Remembered watching it change, the horrifying sight. No, no matter how cute and fuzzy this thing may be now, it was nothing to cuddle.

He watched it creep forwards, cautious, hesitant, until it was just beyond his grasp.

"Okay", Naruto began, very slowly getting up to sit on his knees. The second he moved the cat skittered back, out of reach. He did the same when Naruto went to stand, but as he did, he couldn't help but notice that the animal's movements were somewhat sluggish. That it seemed somehow off-balance.

Gaara realized it too, recognized the familiar ache of hunger and wondered when was the last time he'd eaten. Not surprisingly, he couldn't remember, but his stomach was cramping in protest, his head floating a little. He was weaker, weaker than usual, and it was hell.

Hell made only worse when Naruto put his half-baked scheme into action. Lunging forwards, his hands met with cushy, red, fur, got a good grasp around the thin form and delicate bones and held on. Ignoring the desperate, panicked scratches, the irate hissing, and twisting of the tiny body, he held fast, finally managing to slip the collar down around the creatures neck.

And then it happened...

Gaara fought for breath, fighting against the arms. He never should have come out, should have known better. The only question was what did he want? Revenge? That was probably it, he decided, sinking his teeth deep into the flesh, rejoicing slightly in the taste of the blood in his mouth. But it wasn't enough. He was trapped . Trapped and-

Suddenly he felt something slip around his neck, that horrible, claustrophobic feeling, his throat tight, his stomach lurching. He gave a dry heave but then...

There was a sudden flash of light, taking them both by surprise, Naruto enough to release his hold, shielding his eyes, Gaara free to leap to the floor. That plan was ruined, however, by the sudden, intense, pain that jolted through his body like lightening. He let out a yell, writing around in agony on the floor.

And then the light was gone, leaving Naruto to stare, wide-eyed at the figure on the floor, curled up, twitching occasionally. Breathing in heavy, labored, breaths. Struggling to get up. Leaning against the wall, Naruto stared from the cat to the collar, to his hand. What the hell...Just what had he done?

He watched as the cat shook a bit, getting half-way up before collapsing onto the floor again, felt pity stir in his heart. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but he hadn't meant for it to. Because despite their past, he hadn't wanted to hurt the poor thing. At the moment, he couldn't help but feel that he'd rather have it energetically clawing at his arms, than struggling unsuccessfully to stand.

Moving forwards, he reached out a hand to touch the creature, unable to watch it suffer, and scooped it up. Carefully, he lay it on the couch. The small figure didn't move but for it's shallow breaths, a lump in the dark. The sun had just set, the final rays falling across the floor. And then they were gone...

With one last look at the cat, he couldn't fight the thoughts nagging in his mind: Who was that woman, and why had he been compelled to obey her? Why had he put the stupid collar on the cat in the first place? Why had he even risked it? This was, after all, the creature that had hated him enough to want his death. Why had he gone out of his way to infuriate it?

That is...if he hadn't killed it...

Biting the inside of his lip, he gave the cat one last sorrowful look, stroking his hand over it's head softly, scratching a little behind the ears, before turning around. He hadn't eaten since lunch, as his stomach promptly reminded him.

He'd just started off towards the stove when the animal gave a cry. Swirling back around, he watched it give a violent jerk, it's back arching in a way that he found frighteningly familiar. His heart sped up with the realization, watching it's body bend, bones snapping, joints popping , it's tiny body contorting into what he knew would be a human shape with cat ears. And so he had nothing to do but watch, in sick, knowing, apprehension, until the change was complete, and he was once again a boy, pale and thin, lying naked on his couch. He was on his back now, breathing heavily, his prominent ribs pressing against his skin, rising and falling. But his eyes were closed.

Tasting fear in the back of his throat, Naruto chewed harder on his lip, wondering what to do. He wasn't chasing him this time... he hadn't thrown up...

But he'd forced the collar on him, something that had obviously caused him great pain. He could suddenly hear the ice cold voice, hissing pure rage into his ear, the feel of the metal against his throat. It was suffocating...and yet...

He still felt guilt for what he'd done. Very slowly, he approached the couch, reached over the boy to the back of it, and pulled off the blanket that rested there. Carefully, he lay it over the thin, pale, body, wondering just what was to become of him. The whole time, his eyes stayed on the collar, showing bright against the white of his neck.

* * *

Gaara groaned, consciousness slowly returning to him, and with it came the pain. The ache in his bones, from his back to his toes. The nauseating hunger rolling in his stomach as it cried for nutrients. For junk. For anything. With another groan, thing one slighter than the first, he curled in on himself, his arms wrapping around his waist, his knees coming up to his chest...

And then he realized! He had arms and legs and knees! He was human again!

Snapping open his eyes he forced his wavering vision to focus, looked around the room. Realized that he was on the couch. It was blissfully dark, his head throbbing, and the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

Groaning, he pushed himself up, supporting himself on his elbows, blinking when he felt something slide down his chest. Upon further inspection, it appeared to be a blanket. He frowned at it, rubbing the fabric between his fingers, taking a moment to wonder about it. He could only imagine the blonde had put it there but...why was beyond him.

He was probably scared shitless, he thought wickedly, probably thought that this would save his life. Make up for what he'd seen before, had undoubtedly seen again. He felt a sharp jolt of panic shock his chest: How much had he seen? Had he touched? Had he somehow viewed it as revenge, felt the need to fuck him up?

His rage towards the blonde was renewed at the very fact that he was causing these thoughts, causing hi this worry. Causing this greasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Between that and the aching, hollow, cramping he could sufficiently say it was unpleasant. Laying a hand across his stomach he pushed up, wrapping the blanket loosely around his hips. He was dizzy, the world spinning, but that wasn't anything new. Gripping the wall, he inched his way across it, grateful for the size of the apartment. It was tiny, easy to navigate, even in the dark. Digging around, taking no conscious care to be quiet, he managed to locate a carton of strawberries, a few separately packaged slices of cheese and a box of stale crackers, which he devoured mercilessly, with an equal lack of grace. It didn't matter. Food was entirely too rare a commodity.

When it was gone, he leaned against the wall, his vision back to normal, his stomach sated, and look at the door, his eyes darting to the door of the bedroom. The blonde was in there, he had to be. But there would also be clothes. He had food now, could feel his strength returning. It would be fine now, he could take him. The stupid mortal was weak. He'd already proven that he could be overpowered. He no longer felt the same blinding rage as he had the night before, the craving for blood overpowered by his urge to run, his desire to leave. He wouldn't pick a fight with him, kill the moron in his unsuspecting sleep. No, he'd would take the clothes, and whatever other food he could find, and run. This would be his last night in this hell hole, with his stupid blonde tormentor.

Scowling, he fingered the collar around his neck, feeling anger prickle in his chest. What had that bastard been trying to do? To collar him, to make him a pet? To _own _him? Well that was shit. No one owned Gaara Sabaku, no one ever would, and for that mortal to even try...

Pushing open the door he peered inside, into the dark, the memories from the room swirling in the air, practically tangible. Making his way to the dresser, he glared at the body lying unsuspectingly in the bed. The fool.

He felt his anger spike at the sight of his stupid, blonde, head, clawed viciously at the collar and pulled. It didn't budge, firing him up more. He could do it now, he thought, glaring, finish what he started. The guy was stupid enough to let his guard down, to fall asleep with him in the house. It would only be fair, poetic justice really...

He entertained the vision, holding a kitchen knife in his fist, driving it in right between his eyes. Watching him wake up and gasp his last breath as he died, that stupid collar being his last sight...

No!

Shaking away the thought he turned quickly to the dresser, digging through it for a decent pair of clothes and slipping into it. It was still hideous, a bright orange shirt and denim pants, but it was something. And then he slipped out, back through the door, without bothering to close it after him. It didn't matter. He was out of there.

He was free...

* * *

Naruto released the breath he'd been holding, his hand clawing at his chest, attempting to slow the rushing of his heart. Never had it been harder for him to just lie there, to breathe evenly and be still. But even he wasn't stupid enough to actually sleep, and so lie there still he did.

His breath had hitched as he'd heard the boy push open the door, it was all he could do not to turn as he'd heard the footsteps approach the bed. And he'd almost died with the need to fidget as he felt his stare. He'd felt the eyes on the back of his head. It had been pure, unadulterated, hell.

Never in his life had he felt more relieved than when the by had stopped rummaging through his things and padded back out of the room. Sitting up in bed, he stared at the open door, watched the pale shadow move across the wall, cast only by the moon and city lights.

And then suddenly the other room was illuminated by a bright flash of white light, the same as when the collar had been fastened. And then-

"What the fuck!"

Gaara glared up at the door from where he now lay, on his back, on the floor. Leaping up he tried again, reaching for the knob, but before his hand made contact the light flashed and he was thrown backwards with a thud.

He grabbed at the collar, pulling at it, desperation tinting his actions as he clawed at it until there were scratches on hid neck. The collar, however, remained unharmed.

"What the hell's going on?"

Gaara's head snapped up, swiveling around to the source of the voice, growling when he saw the blonde there, standing by the door. He was upon him in an instant, slamming him back into the door.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" he hissed, pulling at the collar once more. "What is this? What is it doing?"

"I-"

"Take it the fuck off."

"I can't" Naruto gasped, fully aware of the position he was in, once again at this angry creature's mercy. Once again being hissed at venomously.

"Why the hell not? Tell me that, why? Do you like the power it gives over me? Do you like making me your pet?"

Naruto struggled against the hold. "I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not trying to make you anything!"

"What are you?" He demanded suddenly. "To possess this kind of power, what the fuck are you?"

"I'm human-"

"Liar!" He hollered, drawing his fist back. Pushing it forwards, he fully prepared to sink it into the blonde's stomach, Naruto flinching in expectation. But the blow never came. Whatever strange power had prevented him from leaving had also saved Naruto from the punch.

The light flashed again, and Gaara was once again thrown backwards, pain jolting through his body. He gave a small gasp. The pain hadn't occurred when he'd just been trying to leave.

Opening his eyes, Naruto stared in wonder, a counterpart to Gaara's look of bafflement, the woman's words playing in his mind...

_"I have a gift for you, something to benefit you greatly. You've recently acquired an animal haven't you? One that's somewhat...problematic... So here. A gift. And a good one. A special one. Put this on him and I'm sure things will get easier. Cats are far more obedient when collared. I'm sure you'll agree."_

He still didn't know who she was, or how she'd known what she did, but there was one thing that he understood without a doubt. This collar had the potential to be something very good. Something to make him...obedient.

Frowning, he looked over at the boy on the floor, an idea forming.

"Hey", Naruto began, continuing when the boy turned to him with a sharp glare. "Get up."

"What?" He snapped, but felt an immediate twitching in his muscles. The longer he sat there the longer they ached, begged for motion until the pain was so intense that he had no choice but to stand. And so he did. But why-

"Jump."

The aching pain returned once more until he complied and very soon the situation became clear to both of them. With the addition of this collar... Naruto had control. A realization that elicited very, very, different reactions...

* * *

**OH MY GOD! I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING IN FOREVER AND WHEN I FINALLY DO IT'S THIS! I can't say I'm really happy with this chapter, but I'm hoping it's not total crap. If it is, feel free to let me know and I will probably fix it. But tonight, I'm tired. I hope you guys enjoyed it now that the plot is actually beginning! I've been having some problems writing lately so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be, but who knows. Maybe I'm breaking through that damn wall of writer's block. Wish me luck!**

**_Redfaerie**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, the last chapter was a little rough, but it got me through the beginning introduction thing. We now know Gaara, Naruto, Chiyo and about the collar. Now that that's out of the way, let this fic begin! LOOK AT THE END! IT'S IMPORTANT! I REPLY TO SOME REVIEWS!

* * *

**

** Chapter 5**

"You ate all my freaking strawberries!"

Naruto blinked, holding the empty carton, turning it upside down as if fruit would magically appear when it was righted. Unsurprisingly, none did.

Gaara ignored him, continuing to sit on the couch, his back turned to him, staring out the window. It was still dark, a few stars visible through the city lights. It was such a contrast to his realm. There the sky was dark, each star showing up like a shining bead against dark velvet. He'd always been somewhat fascinated by the stars; They were one of the few things that interested him.

So it would only figure that he'd be trapped in a place where their lights were diminished.

But still, they made a nice distraction from the annoying blonde shaking his flimsy, plastic, box and complaining about strawberries. As if there weren't bigger issues to worry about. Like the fact that he was a cat, stuck on this godforsaken planet. Or the fact that he was wearing some collar, like a common pet. A collar that seemed to keep him from leaving, or hurting the idiot in the kitchen, oh, and whatever else seemed to piss the thing off.

Not to mention the strange control the blonde had over him.

He was trapped, owned, and at the mercy of a mortal. In short: Screwed.

"Hey! Cut that out!"

With his most menacing glare, he turned his attention to the angry blonde. There were a few moments of silence, in which Naruto waited to see if he was going to respond, and in which he was sadly disappointed. There was no infliction on the boy's face, just a flat, annoyed, look of pure loathing.

"I don't like being ignored", the blonde muttered lamely, at last, his steam all dissipated into the air. The red head didn't reply, and so, sighing, Naruto just continued to talk, throwing the empty strawberry carton at the trash can. It missed spectacularly, landing a good three feet away. Surprisingly, neither boy cared.

"Look", Naruto began slowly, approaching the cat-boy warily. "The strawberries aren't that big a deal, just-" He wiped a hand over his face. "We've got other things to deal with right now. Um...lets see..."

Gaara was still sitting on the couch, leaning against the arm of it, and so Naruto walked around to the other end. The strange boy's green eyes were glued to him the entire time, watching his every movement, as if prepared to flee if he were to move to quickly, make too sharp a turn. And so he moved slowly, until he too was on the couch, mirroring Gaara's position against the opposite arm.

They were silent a few more moments, just staring at each other warily. It was the first time they'd ever really had the opportunity to do so.

Naruto looked the creature over critically. Sitting there in the dark, glowering at him, illuminated solely in moonlight, he seemed like something unnatural, something ethereal. He was a mix of pale and bright, his skin eerily white, his hair shockingly red. His eyes were glowing, as if lit from behind the sockets, the skin under them dark, and bruised. His features were delicate, his body slight,skeletal, almost non-existent. The clothes he'd pilfered seemed to drape around him, flowing and creasing, adding to the shadows, and looking at him, Naruto couldn't quite tell if he was beautiful, or terrible.

In contrast, Gaara had already decided that if his hatred were to be personified, it would have sunny, blonde, hair, and dark blue eyes. It would be loud, and obnoxious, with freakishly white teeth, and would be staring at him from across the couch, seeming to want something from him, though he had no idea what that might be. Nor did he really care. He wasn't giving so much as an inch...of his own free will.

The fact that he had none nauseated him. On his knee, his fingers twitched, digging into the soft, worn, denim of the stolen jeans. He longed to wrap them around the blondes throat, to squeeze and squeeze until the boy could no longer breathe. Until he was choking and gasping, begging for air. For life. And yet he'd still squeeze, strangle, until he got his free will back. He needed it back.

It was the only thing he'd ever really had and he'd be damned if this person, this _mortal_, kept it. He refused to let him, not without a fight.

Naruto blinked, shifting a little, feeling the temperature drop a few degrees with the red-head's expression. It was as if his eyes had iced over suddenly. This boy hated him, that he knew. It was strikingly obvious. He'd done so before, and he was sure that collaring him had only deepened those feelings. But...

He was also sure that doing so was the best move he could have made. This creature, this cat-thing, may not like him, but he also couldn't hurt him. And the way he saw it, that was infinitely better. Especially since it was also, apparently, trapped here, confined indefinitely within his apartment.

Which, frankly, he wasn't too crazy about. But, in the past day or so, he'd come to accept things of a more...supernatural...nature, and had therefore accepted this recent installment fairly easily. It made about as much sense as anything else...

And so that was how he found himself sighing, forcing his lips to curve into a semblance of a smile, and shoving out his hand.

"My name's Naruto."

Gaara's expression didn't change, though some of the ice seemed to melt, giving way to confusion, or skeptic curiosity. Perhaps both. His eyes narrowed, moving his glare to the offered appendage, but making no move to return the gesture.

"Naruto Uzumaki", he tried again, shaking his hand a little. He was hesitant to touch it – Him. It was a him- but when being friendly... He was spared the act, however, because a few minutes later Gaara still haven't moved. Dropping his hand, he ran it over his thigh a few times, struggling to find his pocket. At least in this endeavor though, he actually succeeded after a few tries. Finally, after waiting for the thi- boy, to take the hint, it became clear that he wasn't going to fake any enthusiasm on Naruto's account. Letting his fake smile fall with a frustrated sigh, he finally just came out and asked...

"So what's your name?"

The green eyes narrowed, but that was all.

"Look, I know you don't like me, and honestly I'm not too crazy about you either. You know, just something about that whole attempted cold-blooded homicide thing... And trust me if it was up to me you could have just walked out when you wanted to, because frankly, I don't really want you here any more than you want to be here. But we don't have a choice. You are, for the time being, stuck here. In _my_ house." He paused. "Eating _my _strawberries!" He ran his hand through his hair, hard enough to yank his hair back, before letting his gaze move across the other boy's body. Come to think of it... "Actually, never mind about the strawberries, just don't do it again. I'm on kind of a tight budget, just... Just, whatever. It's late, I'm tired. I have work in the morning. I'll talk to you about everything tomorrow just..."

He sighed again, it morphing into a yawn halfway through. Rubbing his left eye with the palm of his hand he watched Gaara through the right. He was still sitting on the couch looking as eerie and unreadable as before. But he could almost sense the confusion in the air. Getting up, he walked to his bedroom, only looking back when he was in the doorway. The red-head was staring out the window at something, he didn't bother to wonder about what. But he would wonder about what the hell had happened to his life, and how the hell it had come to this

Before disappearing into his room, he tried one more time.

"So, are you gonna tell me your name?"

Apparently he wasn't.

* * *

Gaara blinked as he heard the bedroom door click shut, before letting his gaze drift towards it, to where the blonde had just disappeared. This, Naruto. He frowned at the door, suddenly wishing for it to burst into a million tiny splinters, most of which would find themselves lodged into the boy behind it. The boy who was currently curled up in his bed, sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. No worries, no hardships, and complete control over everything.

Well, he wasn't really sure about the first two, they were just assumptions really. But they were the assumptions he was choosing to believe. They were assumptions that painted the blonde in a negative light, and he was determined to keep him there. After all, it wasn't hard to do. He was stupid, loud, controlling, mortal and-

Confusing.

Gaara Sabaku hated people, anyone and everyone. But he could read them, understand them. He was an expert at it. It was the main reason why he despised them all ; Because he knew all about them. Because he wasn't foolish enough to believe in things like truth and trust and love, the lies that people told to themselves and others so that they could have something to believe in. It didn't have to be solid, or backed by fact, scientific nor magical. They just wanted something, some way, to maintain faith in their race. Something to prove that they were good, to justify their actions and to make them happy.

But Gaara knew better. People weren't good, no matter what realm they were from. They were dark, wicked, creatures, selfish and greedy. They lied to themselves, lied to others, killed, stole, manipulated, all in search of their own self satisfaction. Their own monetary gain. In the end, no matter how kind or loving one appeared to be, there was always a motive behind it of some sort. It was one of life's toughest lessons, but one he'd learned well.

Which was why is frustrated him to no end , that the blonde idiot could still confuse him. He couldn't get a grasp on him, couldn't read him. He was unlike anyone he'd ever met, and he hated him for it. Hated that he was at such a disadvantage.

Looping one finger under the damned, green, collar again, he gave it a futile yank, wincing as he did nothing but dig the rough material deeper into the back of his neck. Jerking his finger free with a growl, he threw himself down on the couch, growling again at the ceiling. He would get free. And when he did, that blonde would pay...God would he pay...

With a sigh, he shifted himself into a more comfortable position on the couch, resigned to sleeping there tonight. If he could sleep, could stay asleep. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to, but the events of the past few days were beginning to catch up with him. Even though he'd been unconscious, it wasn't the same as sleep. It was fitful and restless, and between it and everything else -The culture shock, the transformations- he found himself suddenly exhausted. Yawning, he blinked, his eyes heavy, laden down with sleep.

With his exhaustion replacing anger, he was free to realize the temperature in the apartment. It was drafty on a good day, and now that it was night time, in winter, it was actually pretty cold. He shivered, curling into a ball on his side, facing the back of the couch, before he remembered the blanket from before. The one he could only assume had been given to him by the blonde. It was lying on the floor where he'd discarded it earlier that night.

He considered leaving it there, or throwing it out the window, or maybe tearing it to bits. There were knives in the kitchen, he'd seen them, knew they would be sharp enough to tear the delicate threads.

But in the end, his hatred for the cold won out. He reached across the floor, grabbed the blanket and was soon snuggled deep under it's warmth. It was soft, made of some sort of yarn, and felt good against his skin, smelling both familiar and strange, though not altogether unpleasant. Sort of light and sweet, but a bit spicy, or salty, or...something. He couldn't place it, but at the moment, with heat fogging his mind, he couldn't bring himself to care.

And it was only now, in this brief period of time, on a somewhat small couch, with moderately comfortable cushions, curled under a warm blanket and blinking sleepily at the few stars he could see, that he found his mind wandering where it usually wouldn't. With his fingers curled around the soft fabric, he couldn't help wondering about earlier. When he'd awoken, the blanket had covered him. He could only assume that Naruto had done it, but the action made no more sense now than it did then. Why would he have taken the time to cover him? Why would he care if he was cold, or caught a chill? What did it matter to him? He was his jailor, his puppet master. What concern could he possibly have for Gaara's comfort?

Why would he care when no one else ever had?

That was the last thought in his mind before he drifted off to sleep. But had his mind stayed alert a little longer, it might have realized that he was comfortable and warm, his body uninjured rather than aching with pain, his stomach full and happy.

And that it had been entirely too long since all of these conditions had been met at once. Far, far, too long.

* * *

Despite Gaara's assumptions, Naruto hadn't slept all that peacefully. He'd had difficulty getting to sleep at all, and when he had, he'd been plagued with dreams, strewn with nightmares. Images of horrible creatures with twisting spines, crying and yowling into the night. Bright lights flashing round every corner, and a strange old woman he seemed to know, though he' never lay eyes on her in his life. And so when he awoke he was both tired, yet relieved, and after dragging his tired ass to the shower, the sleep slowly washed away under the hot stream of water. Drying off, he dressed, before cautiously peering out into the living room, unsure of what he'd find.

He'd been a tad bit surprised to see that yet again, the mysterious boy had returned to cat form, yet there he was, lying in a ball under the blanket, illuminated by the light filtering in from the open window. He'd regained the tiny, furry, body and asleep, appeared harmless and adorable, with no trace of the strange cat-eared boy.

He had to admit, he liked him better this way.

He was twitching though, his ears, his tail. His legs kept moving restlessly, almost as if in the throes of a nightmare. Could cats dream, he wondered, watching the small creature move about in it's sleep, and was this one having as bad a night has he had?

His stomach gave a growl, but rather that sating it, he knelt on the floor besides the sofa. Reaching out, he touched the cat between it's ears, rubbing when nothing bad happened. He moved his fingers in small circles, rubbing at the base of his ears, trailing town it's neck, stroking down the small body with his hand in comforting motions. Because no matter what has transpired between them, he still had a weakness for animals and couldn't stand to watch it suffer. Not when there was something he could so easily do.

The fur was warm and baby fine, a mix between silk and fuzz as it ran beneath his fingers, covering the fragile skeleton he could feel against his palm. He could feel the tiny skill, the small vertebrae of it's back as they trailed down it's spine, and he suppressed a shudder. It reminded him of watching the amount grow and shrink, depending on his form. And yet, despite his reaction, he found he was growing strangely numb to it. Not the transformation, that was still horrible, but the mysticism of it. The magic. Somewhere along the way he'd begun to accept it, to think of it as normal.

He looked down, startled, as he felt small vibrations against his palm. Purring! This strange, angry, violent, creature was purring under his touch. His motions had stilled, relaxed, as was his intention. He felt a smile twitching at his lips, turning them up, unable to resist. It was just so amusing...

And so he continued to stroke the kitten, lost in his thoughts, so that he didn't notice when the green eyes began to blearily blink awake. He didn't notice the kitten turning it's head. But he did notice the sudden stop in the vibrations, the stiffening of the spine, a moment before the claws swiped out, managing to pull his hand back before they made contact.

"Hey, relax-" He began, but the cat would have none of it. It was up in a second, hissing and spitting before dashing off into the next room. Sighing, Naruto got up, dusting the dust from his knees ad heading off to the kitchen. The kitten may have been adorable, but he had to remember that it wasn't just a kitten.

* * *

Inside the bedroom, Gaara had scampered away under the bed, shaking from both the contact...and the dream beforehand. He'd been back at the castle, on a night not so long ago. There'd been darkness, darkness everywhere, the hands pulling, scratching. The blind terror, the repulsion-

And then it had been gone. Things had faded away into something warm, something good. Things had made a complete 180*. But when he'd woken-

He'd been touching him. He was shaking again, breathing heavily, his tiny heart pounding a mild a minute, stomach churning in revulsion. But whether he was revolted by the action himself, or his reaction to it, he wasn't sure.

Because despite his best efforts, he could still feel the hand warm and comforting on his back, and his cat-form still felt the desire to purr.

When he crept out of the room, Naruto had gone. The room held the aroma of toast and eggs, and for a moment he'd felt his heart burn with anger. The blonde had eaten, because he could eat. Because he wasn't trapped in the fucking body of a stupid fucking cat! His eyes weren't watering from allergies to himself! He could breathe freely!

And then he saw it. There, on the floor by the wall, lay a plate, containing a strip of bacon and a small scoop of eggs, it's aroma wafting around him, luring him in. Much like the blanket, he found himself helpless to resist. But also like the blanket, the very action confused him beyond belief.

* * *

**Okay, so I don't know where the hell this chapter came from but I like it. And as I wrote it I was thinking that maybe I was moving too fast, but decided that I wasn't. I'm moving at just the right speed. But if this chapter is a little slow, I'm sorry. The fic really will pick up speed. Believe it or not, something important happened in this chap! It did! Lots of important things! Plus, I somehow managed to write this and update quickly! Who! Go me!**

**Lemme know what you think! **

** AND NOW, WATCH REDFAERIE REPLY TO HER REVIEWS!**

_DarkAngelJudas: __Naruto don't abuse the boy, taking advantage of him just because you can. That's just not right, and you sure as h*ll aren't going to make Gaara like you any faster if you treat him like sh*t like everyone else does.*frowns* _

**Don't worry. Naruto won't abuse him. They will fight some, and they will disagree, because Gaara is distrusting and Naruto has a bit of a temper. But in the end, Naruto will always be essentially good. Also, I wasn't trying to make Naruto mean in the end of chapter 4. That was just him testing it out, to make sure of what he could do. He'll actually use the power very little, something that will have a pretty big impact on Gaara :p**

_YamiTenshi: Well, I'm glad to see people updating period, so I won't be picky about what pops up. Not that I didn't want to see more of this. :D_

_Here's to hoping that you can bust down the wall. *gives you a rocket launcher* Have fun._

_Odori Odori Kakumei!  
~YamiTenshi~ _

**A rocket launcher? Smiles wickedly* You have no idea the fun I will have with this... *wicked cackle while rubbing antennae * And yeah, people in general don't update enough! There are fics that have been abandoned for a year...and they were so good...*sniff***

** If your review didn't get responded to, its probably because I had no particular, distinctive commentary when I saw it. No real response to it. It does not mean, in any way, that I did appreciate your review. I love all my reviews, and anyone who leaves them for me!**

** Anyways, I'm tired. So Goodnight. Until next time :)**

** _Redfaerie**


End file.
